bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jelly Kid Forever
Jelly Kid Forever is the fifth episode of season 2 and the sixteenth episode overall. Synopsis Cartoon Hangover presents Bravest Warriors, "Jelly Kid Forever" December 19th... Jelly Kid DIES. Who killed Jelly Kid?! Plot The episode starts with Catbug playing with Himmel Mancheese while in the background Chris and Beth return home with the "Ever Guantlet", a device that grants immortality which was given to them as a prize for aiding King Congletard. Meanwhile, Catbug finds his way into Danny's room while chasing Himmel Mancheese, where he finds Jelly Kid resting. The door of the pod opens and Jelly Kid jumps out and as usual spawns bread, offering it to Catbug who looks at him with a curious, blank expression. Shortly after Danny walks into the room with a cookie for Jelly Kid, but drops the plate and screams, "Jelly Kid, NOOooo!!!" when he sees his decapitated friend on the floor. While initially hopeful for his friend's recovery, eventually Danny descends into madness when Jelly Kid fails to revive himself, something he should be able to do according to his species information. After an intervention from the other Warriors, Danny agrees to have a funeral for Jelly Kid, sending him down a river in a leaf. As the Warriors disperse from the funeral they notice that none of their injuries from the pod crash have healed which leads them to discover that the Ever Gauntlet keeps them immortal by preserving their body's current state. They realize this is why Jelly Kid was unable to regenerate, and as they watch him float farther away from the Gauntlet they are overjoyed to see him come back to life. However, instead of returning to Danny he spawns bread and uses it as a sail for the leaf. He waves goodbye as the leaf disappears into the fog, leaving Danny to once again scream, "Jelly Kid, NOOooo!!!!!". There is a secret as well. If the viewer is to pause the thing when beth talks about the ever gauntlet and you slow it down and pause it you will see a weird alien creature. Characters Main Characters *Chris *Danny *Wallow *Beth *Catbug *Jelly Kid Minor Characters *Impossibear *Himmel Mancheese Video Next Time on Bravest Warriors - "Jelly Kid Forever" Bravest Warriors Season 2 Ep. 5|Preview Sassy Moments Jelly Kid Forever - Behind the Scenes of Bravest Warriors on CartoonHangover2|Behind the Scenes Jelly Kid Forever Animatic - Season 2 Ep. 5 of Bravest Warriors on CartoonHangover2|Animatics Trivia *At exactly 29 seconds of the episode, after Danny has asked if the object Chris is holding grants wishes, a yet unidentified character shows up behind Beth, and seems to be watching the bravest warriors with a smile. The character seems to be wearing a space-helmet with a blue visor, a white cape and what appears to be green pajamas. This is probably also the same character that appears on Chris's vision in "Ultra Wankerchim", laying asleep in a bed. * Curiously each member of the Bravest Warriors calls Jelly Kid by a different name, including: Toast Goblin (Wallow), Wheat Pilgrim (Beth), Gel Gentlemen (Chris), and Jelly Boy (Beth, again). It is not known if any of these are Jelly Kid's actual species name or just comical nicknames. Gallery Official Artwork BW_-_I'm_gonna_puke_nobody_touch_me..jpg|I'm gonna puke nobody touch me. Screenshots BW - Jelly Kid Forever 001.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 002.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 003.png BW_-_Jelly_Kid_Forever_Preview_03.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 004.png BW_-_Jelly_Kid_Forever_Preview_01.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 005.png BW_-_Jelly_Kid_Forever_Preview_02.jpg BW - Jelly Kid Forever 006.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 007.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 008.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 009.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 010.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 011.png BW_-_Jelly_Kid_Forever_Preview_04.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 012.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 013.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 014.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever Preview 08.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 015.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 016.png BW_-_Jelly_Kid_Forever_Preview_07.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 017.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 018.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 019.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 020.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 021.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 022.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 023.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 024.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 025.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 026.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 027.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 028.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 029.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 030.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 031.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 032.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 033.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 034.png BW - Jelly Kid Forever 035.png Jelly Kid NO!!!.gif|Jelly Kid! Nnnooooooooo!!! (GIF) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2